


Wrists Wrapped in Silver

by bagelistrying



Category: 35mm: A Musical Exhibition - Oliver & Murphy
Genre: Chaos, Gen, Insanity, Light Sadism, Mania, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Random & Short, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Song Based, Tags Are Fun, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelistrying/pseuds/bagelistrying
Summary: Sara finally realizes where she was - not in the gym on prom night, not on her way home in a tesla. She didn't win.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Wrists Wrapped in Silver

**Author's Note:**

> i havent listened to the whole album yet I'm sorry i just heard a cover of it and it was so good and i wanted to write about it. It's kind of an extension of the song, like what happens after. Enjoy!
> 
> also kind of a tw just for mental health stuff

The soft amber lighting spilled out of the metal door frame as Sara stepped into the school gym, fashionably late as always. 

She could feel all the heads turning to witness her arrival, whispers rippling across the room. Hushed voices and timid glances in her direction. Taking in the room with her sweeping gaze, she smiled. 

Julie and the others were nowhere to be seen. Up on the stage, a woman leaned to the microphone, a sash, scepter, and crown in one hand and a bouquet of rose in the other. Sitting down elegantly in the nearest chair, which admiring students had quickly moved off of, she kicked a knee over the other. 

Feedback echoed through the room.

“Thank you all again for coming to Westerburg Prom,” Sara leaned forward on her palm. “A few more people have arrived, so as you may have picked up-” the woman lifted the sash. 

“It is time to announce this year’s prom queen!” Applause erupted from the crowd, silenced by anticipation as the woman tapped the microphone again. “I am proud to declare that this year’s prom queen is…”

Sare could once again feel the gazes drifting in her direction. They all knew.

“Sara Berry!”

Grinning, Sara got to her feet, rearranging the folds of her dress as she walked through the starstruck crowd and up onto the stage. Ducking into the silk sash, and taking the scepter, she felt the weight of the crown in her hair. 

The lights were blinding her, whitewashing the scene with a harsh glow. Turning to take the roses, she could hear the screams of excitement, all congratulating her, saying how much she deserved it. And she did, nobody could tell her otherwise. 

As she clenched her fist around the bouquet, waving at the crowd, she felt one of the thorns, slice through the paper around the base and sting her skin. 

She risked a glance down at her palm and saw a trickle of blood seeping from the cut on her hand, the crimson as brilliant as the roses themselves. 

The lights around her seemed to flicker for a moment. The blood on her hands, it— wasn’t hers. Why wasn’t Julie there? What— what had she done to them?  _ I’ve been here before _ . 

Arms still hugging the roses, she tried to lift her hand to the microphone, but she couldn’t. Something like fabric was constricting her arms, pinning them to her chest. 

The lights were too bright— she pressed her eyes shut, trying to block them out, the sound of applause fading, and she wasn’t in the gym anymore. 

Keeling forward and gasping for breath, she opened her eyes again. All she saw was more white. White walls, quilted and surrounding her on every side. Eyes darting around the room, she tugged at her arms again, breathing heavily. 

She looked down to see that there was a fabric trapping her, like she remembered. It took her a moment to realize that it was a straightjacket, and that she was buckled down in a cell.

She leaned back against the wall again, shoulders sinking to the padded surface. She remembered now. A one legged girl, red and blue lights, and sirens. She heard all their voices again: Find Sara, catch Sara,

Where is Sara Berry?

**Author's Note:**

> just realized how weird the end sounds if you're not singing it to the tune of 'check sara, choose sara, vote for sara berry'


End file.
